Inevitable
by Titia-Ro
Summary: Songfic...Hinata decide declarar para Naruto através de uma canção. Mas não uma declaração qualquer uma declaração na frente de toda a vila.


Inevitable

**N./A.:** Hinata decide declarar para Naruto através de uma canção. Mas não uma declaração qualquer uma declaração na frente de toda a vila.

**Shipper: **Hinata/ Naruto.

**Disclaimer:**Meu nome está nos mangas? Não. Meu nome ta nos créditos do anime? Não. Ou seja... Não me pertence e tudo aqui pertence a Masashi Kishimoto Mashimoto. Eu só tive a idéia de escrever isso. E pode ter certeza que não ganho nada além do prazer e da minha tendinite atacada, certo?

**Tipo: **Songfic/ Completa**.**

**-§-Naruto&Hinata-§-**

**Inevitable.**

Hinata corria pela vila com uma folha entre as mãos e um violão nas costas. Hoje seria dia de um festival em sua vila para o aniversário da Quinta. E um show de talentos.

Com a ajuda de suas amigas Hinata iria cantar uma música para todos ali, falando somente de uma pessoa. Falando direcionada somente para uma pessoa. Para aquele que dominava seu coração. Tenten lhe aguardava na perada do palco sorrindo passando confiança.

A dona dos olhos perolados subiu ao palco aonde no centro encontrava-se somente o apoio para o microfone e o banquinho. Sentou no banquinho respirou fundo e olho para frente antes de começar.

Foi seu grande erro. Na sua frente, estava toda a vila oculta, sentadas no chão e arquibancada. Seria ali, diante de toda a fila que faria o que deveria ser feito. Inclusive na frente de seu pai. Nervosa sentia todos a esperando. O rosto estava vermelho quente, as mãos tremiam, o suor escorria por suas costas. Iria desistir quando ouviu Naruto levantar e gritar um "Vai Hinata-chan Dattebayo!!". O Garoto não tinha idéia do que Hinata cantaria, mas a apoiava.

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, abaixou a cabeça, e passou a tocar as primeiras notas no violão e logo sua voz suave e baixa começou a preencher todo o local.

_Se é questão de confessar_

_não sei preparar café_

_e não entendo de futebol._

_Creio que alguma vez, fui infiel_

_jogo mal até nos parques_

_e jamais uso relógio._

Deixou a música levar sua alma para longe daquele palco, a levou para dentro daqueles grandes olhos azuis dos quais era apaixonada. E se era para contar a ele que o amava, era melhor contar também seus defeitos e anseios, era melhor contar quem realmente era.

Tinha de permitir tanto a ele quanto a todos ali saber quem realmente era Hinata, tinha de mostrar o que nunca mostrou. Não era somente uma declaração de amor era uma declaração de tudo que sempre guardou para si sobre si mesma. Era mostrar-se ao mundo que vivia.

_E para ser mais franca_

_ninguém pensa em você como faço eu_

_ainda que dê o mesmo._

Agora começava a mostrar que a música falava não somente de si, mas do que sentia. Estava tão concentrada que não existia mais pessoas a sal volta, não existia mais um palco violão ou microfone. Não existia nem mais o dono de seu coração existia somente ela e seus sentimentos contando a si mesma o que sentia e a intensidade desses sentimentos. Sem medo ou anseio. Era somente a Hinata com ela mesma.

Foi se liberando e logo a voz tornou-se potente tanto quanto o que sentia. Um doce sorriso dominava a face dela a cada nova palavra citada.

_Se é questão de confessar_

_nunca durmo antes das dez_

_nem me banho nos domingos._

Ria doce a nessa parte enquanto cantava, tornando a canção leve e gostosa. Seus olhos mantinha-se fechados mas sua expressão agora era de extrema alegria. Sentia como uma criança travessa ao contar um segredo ao amigo. Uma nova traquinagem.

Sim Hinata era essa criança travessa e o que fazia ali, naquele lugar era sim a maior das traquinagens na mente dela.

_A verdade é que também_

_choro uma ves por mês_

_sobre tudo quando está frio._

Lembrou-se que estava ali para falar do que sentia e por esse motivo era melhor mostrar logo de uma vez suas franquezas. Seus pontos tristes e o que a tornava triste. Afinal, gostava da tristeza também, fazia valorizar a cada dia mais os momentos bons tão raros e tão preciosos. Uma lagrima escorria por sua face levemente tocando de leve nos dedos que corriam leves sobre as cordas. Seguindo ela vinha outras, muitas outras, cada uma lavava um pedacinho de sua alma.

_Comigo nada é fácil_

_já deve saber_

_me conhece bem._

_(E sem você é tão triste)_

Como era complexa, primeiro ri e depois em poucos momentos chora livremente e agora o que viria? Nem ela mesma sabia responder, esperava que ele a entendesse. Por que mesmo quando nem ela sabia o que desejava, nos momentos em que estava mais perdida ele sabia como acordá-la para realidade. Como vez quando a garota enfrentou o primo. Era tão difícil não ter ele ao seu lado sempre.

_O céu está cansado já de ver _

_a chuva cair._

_E cada dia que se passa é um a mais_

_parecido com ontem_

_Não encontro forma alguma de ter esquecer_

_porque seguir te amando é inevitável._

Ergueu o queixo para permitir a luz do dia tocar em suas pálpebras fechadas sentindo o fresco da noite tocando a sua face delicada. Precisava buscar forças na natureza para contar que para ela sem ele ao seu lado todos os dias são os mesmo não importa o tipo de missão ou o que sente.

Que já tentou sim se livrar disso que sente. Tem consciência que não é correspondida, no entanto, é algo mais forte do que ela o que sente. É mais forte do que é natural, parece que é como as leis da física como a gravidade. É mais indiscutível do que o céu é azul e que morangos são doces.

Doces como eram aqueles olhos tão doces e gentis mostrando ao mundo seu coração puro e sua determinação sem igual de fazer o certo o justo acima de tudo. Aquele que com o jeito escandaloso ia sem precedentes abrindo espaços no coração de todos e ganhando o respeito de todos a sua volta. Não era de forma alguma tradicional ou esperado. Como não amar uma pessoa assim? Como não sentir o que sentia, algo tão grande e tão intenso que somente de ter o prazer de sentir isso já sentia-se feliz.

Era piegas, com certeza era, contudo Hinata sentia-se a mais sortuda das mulheres por ter o direito de sentir o que sentia, estava tão dentro de si que era inútil tentar tirar. Não importa o quanto seu pai ou todos fossem contra.

_Sempre soube o que é melhor_

_quando tiver que falar de alguém_

_começe por você mesmo._

_Já sabe a situação_

_aqui tudo esta pior_

_porém ao menos ainda respiro._

_Não tens que dizer_

_não vai voltar te conheço bem._

_(já saberei que fazer comigo)_

Sabia que para ele entender o por que desse amor era preciso primeiro falar dela para que assim ela mesma pudesse entender da onde vinha tudo que sentia. Por que quando se ama falar do amor é sem duvida falar de si mesmo. Principalmente quando está tão enraizado quanto está o que Hinata sentia por Naruto. Sentia que mesmo que sua existência chega-se ao fim continua existir o que sentia por ele.

Até sabendo que o garoto não sentia o mesmo por ela. Conhecia tão bem aquele garoto, mas tão que tornava impossível ela pensar na possibilidade dele sentir o mesmo, ela era tão o posto a ele. Não precisava que ele fala-se algo para ela. Estava conformada com isso. Pensando nisso, já com um nó gigante na garganta e a realidade voltando para dentro de si abriu os olhos e não permitiu que a timidez a domina-se faltava somente um verso, falta somente uma estrofe. Olhou diretamente para Naruto e assentiu com a cabeça para o loiro ter a certeza, de que cada palavra dita estava ligada aquele garoto tão energético. Afundou-se naquela imensidão azul perdendo-se de si mesma. Então com a voz e soltou a frase livre.

_Sempre soube que é melhor_

_quando falar dos dois_

_começar por um mesmo._

Não era preciso para ninguém ali uma explicação. Dava para sentir tudo que passou pela mente da garota em cada mínima palavra dita por ela. Pingava dentro do coração de todos o amor que ela sentia a intensidade do mesmo. E que apesar de tudo que ela sentia ela sabia que não era digna dele. Ela possuía defeitos, ela não era a ideial ou a esperada.

Sabia que as pessoas desaprovariam esse tipo de coisa e mesmo assim ela deu a face a bater somente para expressar o que realmente era e o que realmente sentia. Para falar do amor falou somente de si mesma.

Egoísta? Egocêntrica? Talvez, só que, bem ou mal ela expressou o que precisava expressa desde sempre.

Foi assim sentindo isso que primeiro Tsunade, levantou aplaudindo, e logo um a um todos a sua volta levantaram, logo Hinata era ovacionada.

Todos ali foram testemunhas oculares de todos esses anos de dedicação distante desse cuidado e atenção às sombras. Cada um ali parecia mexido com o que a menina fizera.

Afinal, era corajoso dizer o que sente para outra pessoa, mas, coragem maior era relevelar o que era para quem ama. Correndo o risco da pessoa não gostar.

Com os olhos cheio de lágrimas e um sorriso enorme na face tão diferente do seu habitual tímido, fez uma reverencia ao publico e saiu do palco. Encostou-se na parede logo depois para recuperar o fôlego.

Realmente foi algo grande que fez. Não que tenha sido realmente grande para a humanidade ou mesmo para a vila. De forma alguma. Não salvou nenhuma vida ou mesmo fez algo inédito. Cantar o amor era feito desde sempre.

Mas para ela, para aquela pequena e tímida garota, foi a maior das atitudes.

Logo todas as meninas vieram festejar e falar para ela ir lá fora ver a reação de todos e mais um monte de coisas que a garota não prestou real atenção. Queria estar consigo mesma agora. Agradeceu o apoio e o carinho de todas, porém, preferia ficar por ali.

E realmente ficou por ali até bem depois do festival terminar, o dia já estava para amanhecer quando finalmente desencostou daquela parede. Estava pronta para seguir em frente.

O que não esperava era encontrar com o loiro parado logo depois da saída do palco encostado na parede com as mão no bolso a esperando.

- Na...na-naruto-kun...?- Sua voz saiu como um sussuro baixo enquanto parava estática a alguns metros deles, levou as mãos aos lábios de forma a esconder sua boca escancarada.

- Ah! Que bom que saiu!! Estava te esperando Hinata-chan!!- Correu até ela com aquela empolgação natural dele- Olha está quase amanhecendo, posso te levar até em casa?

- Vo...vo-você estava me... esperando até agora para ...me levar em ca-casa?- O susto era tamanho que mal conseguia pensar.

- Lógico...

Não permitiu que naruto terminasse de falar o interrompeu falando séria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não,...não precisa se aproximar de mim só por que eu...eu sinto o que eu sinto... Não me declarei por isso...foi somente para...você...saber...

Naruto estava confuso então somente coçou a cabeça e passou a falar.

- Ah! Mas eu quero me aproximar, eu não posso querer?...Sabe Hinata-chan, não sinto o mesmo que você mas gostei da Hinata que você cantou, gostei da hinata que realmente você é,... Posso não ama-la ainda, sabe,...amar a Hinata tem de vir sozinho... Só que acho que isso é bem possível.- Naruto enquanto falava foi ficando próximo a Hinata e logo após terminar de falar selou suas palavras com um beijo.

A garota sem saber como passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele o abraçando forte. Depois do beijo colocaram testa com testa e a voz da menina não saiu mais alta que sobro.

- Por que?...

Um sorriso travesso atravessou a face de Naruto. Enquanto com uma voz baixinha cantarolava sentindo o nascer do sol as suas costas.

_- Não encontro forma alguma de ter esquecer...porque seguir te amando é inevitável_.

**N./A.:** Oh! Escrevi essa música mesmo?! Com o meu casal preferido mesmo?! Oh god!! Isso foi muito legal +...+

To tão feliz!! Mas então, essa música é da Shakira, originalmente em espanhol, mas como acho que o importante era a letra então coloquei a tradução. Espero que tenham gostado da música e da fanfic... To com medo minha primeira fanfic.

Aqui vai a letra original:

**Shakira- Inevitable.**

_Si es cuestión de confesar_

_no se preparar café_

_y no entiendo de fútbol._

_Creo que alguna vez fui infiel_

_juego mal hasta el parqués_

_y jamás uso reloj._

_Y para ser mas franca_

_nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo_

_aunque te de lo mismo._

_Si es cuestión de confesar_

_nunca duermo antes de diez_

_ni me baño los domingos._

_La verdad es que también_

_lloro una vez al mes_

_sobre todo cuando hay frío._

_Conmigo nada es fácil_

_ya debes saber_

_me conoces bien._

_(y sin ti todo es tan aburrido)_

_El cielo esta cansado ya de ver_

_la lluvia caer._

_Y cada dia que pasa es uno mas_

_parecido a ayer._

_No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte_

_porque seguir amándote es inevitable._

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_empezar por uno mismo._

_Ya sabras la situación_

_aquí todo esta peor_

_pero al menos aún respiro._

_No tienes que decirlo_

_no vas a volver, te conozco bien._

_(ya buscare que hacer conmigo)_

_CORO_

_Siempre supe que es mejor_

_cuando hay que hablar de dos_

_empezar por uno mismo._


End file.
